Dreams Of Someone
by AshaGem
Summary: Post ME3. Shenko. Rated M in case I carry this on and then I would add violence and maybe gentle lemons. Commander Lyndsey Shepard has saved the galaxy, thrust into limbo she finds it hard to remember who she was. When she finally awakes she can only remember the one name that brought her so much happiness, can Kaidan help her to remember him instead.
1. Chapter 1

Burning.

Silence.

Death.

Somehow, the impossible has changed.

Somewhere, someone was waiting.

And they were waiting for me.

I am Lyndsey Shepard and my story is not yet finished.

"I can see something!" A voice called off in the distance, I couldn't move my head to see. It was like I was paralysed and broken. Every inch of me burned in agony and if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't breathe I'd have screamed. My mind raced back to when the original Normandy was destroyed by the collectors and I was stranded in space, it had felt like I was drowning and right now it was even worse than I remembered.

"I've found her!" The voice shouted again, I started floating and then suddenly...

Darkness.

Was I dead?

I felt no pain, I couldnt even open my eyes.

Was this it? Would I never feel or see anything ever again.

I could hear though, a beeping sound like the gentle pounding of a heart.

Slowly, it got louder and louder until it was the only thing I could register, I felt myself relying on it, hoping it would stay and not leave me alone in this... limbo.

A soft feeling ran over me, like someone was stroking my soul and I began to focus on that feeling. I wanted to reach out but it felt like I had no hands, where was my body?

A breeze blew sending a shiver through me but I didn't understand, couldn't.

Suddenly, I realised I wasn't alone; I searched out trying to reach with invisible hands. Nothing connected to me and the loneliness filled me again.

If I had eyes I knew that I was have cried.

If I had hands I would have hid behind them.

If I had legs I would have brought them to my chest.

If I had a mouth I would have screamed in frustration.

What had I done to be here?

I couldn't remember.

Who was I?

Was I anyone at all?

This limbo seemed to last a very long time and I couldn't remember when or how I got here.

I knew that I was once something.

That I had once surrounded myself around something.

Someone.

I wanted to remember, I desperately wanted to remember who that someone was.

Strong, that someone was strong as they embraced me.

Something burst from me, suddenly a bright light filled my eyes and I recoiled in pain. Slowly, I could feel my body and I felt something on my hand. Turning my head, I couldn't move it too far. But my eyes were filled with a masculine face. I couldn't place a name to the face but a burst of love filed me and I knew this was my someone.

"Lyndsey." The lips moved with the voice and I felt my own mouth spilt into a wide grin.

"K-Kai-Kaidan." With that small sound, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against my own.

**A/N: A quick idea of what is to come. I won't bother to continue this is no one likes this, so if you do like it please review and share your opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled away quickly, confused at the intense feeling in the pit of my stomach. I peeked up at the man beside me from under my eyelashes. Was this man Kaidan? My Kaidan? Frustration burst through me and I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down my cheeks.

"Lyndsey?" I felt his hand touch my shoulder, fear made me jerk away from him. A strange emotion creased into his face, it took me a second to realise it was hurt. "What's wrong baby?" The hurt was even in his voice and a part of me wanted to comfort him while the other part was full of confusion.

I couldn't bring myself to answer him, too scared that my own voice would also be foreign to me. He stared at me longingly, like he was trying to will me to remember him. Why couldn't I? As the man reached for me again, I let him. Maybe it would help me remember. His hand smoothed over my cheek making me lean my face into his palm. His touch was so soft and warm and gentle, more like a caress and instantly I knew this _was _my Kaidan. And I knew I had to do everything in my power to remember him and not just his name and how it made me feel but every single part of him.

"Kaidan." I said again, happy that it didn't sound strange. He smiled encouragingly as he smoothed a strand of my hair from my forehead. "I don't remember." This part hurt and I felt my stomach clench as he pulled his hand away slightly.

A weak smile played on his lips that didn't reach his eyes. "What don't you remember?"

I knew this next part would hurt him and I felt my teeth chewing my bottom lip in hesitation. "Anything."

Sadness appeared on his face and it almost looked like he was going to cry before his smile widened and his smoothed his thumb under my eye. "Then I'll help you." His voice was firm but gentle and I couldn't help but reached up my hand and in twine my fingers with the hand he laid on my cheek.

"Thank you." I breathed. If anyone could help me remember why not the man who made my stomach knot and burst into butterflies with just one touch?

He pulled his hand from mine and sat back into his chair, his eyes roaming over my battered body under the sheets. "What is the last thing you remember?"

As if on cue a searing pain in my head made me wince. "Pain, agonising pain. That's all I remember, not what caused it. And I remember all I could think about was you're name…"I paused to look at his face and I felt my lips pull into a smile. "And I remember your eyes, for a second they over clouded everything, the pain, my fear and I can remember in that second I welcomed death, because I didn't feel scared anymore."

**Truly, sorry about my grammar, I just wanted this up. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Shepard, get some rest," the nurse ordered as she pushed me back down onto the bed, giving me a stern look as she did so. As my hand hit to the soft silk of the hospital bed, I scrunched it up in my hands; the desire to fall back to sleep overwhelmed me as the woman's eyes board into my skull.

My stubbornness kept me glaring daggers at her. "I'm not tired." Even though I was, the dark circles under my eyes were proof I was lying.

She sighed in frustration. "Kaidan won't be happy." There it was, everyone's weapon against me, my weakness. Even though I still had no memories regarding Kaidan, I felt myself enjoying his company and missing him when he wasn't around.

With a groan, I fell back against the feather pillow, pulling the silk quilt over my legs. I was in a small white room; two large windows on my right looked out at the devastation of a small town called Ashford. Most of the town was destroyed, but somehow the hospital and areas around it had been left unscathed. Mostly.

I ran my fingers down my left arm and fingered the black bruise on my hand, carefully smoothing as to not hurt myself. My body ached with agony and it was only when I was alone that I let myself cry. It was frustrating to not remember how it happened.

The nurse gave me a sweet smile as she left the room and that's when it started. My hands shook uncontrollably; soon my body started shaking as the sobs broke out from my lips. Drawing my knees up to my chest and resting my forehead on them, I let the tears fall freely. My skin started to tingle through the tears, then a sharp pain in my stomach caused acid to form in my mouth. Flying from the bed, I limped awkwardly towards the small private bathroom. I dived for the toilet as I heaved out my morning breakfast that had been eating away at my core. My stomach churned again and it felt like hours before it stopped.

Sliding from the toilet, I cradled my knees and closed my eyes. My head spun uncontrollably, almost making me need to throw up again. When my stomach finally decided it was done torturing me, I pulled myself to my feet and leaned against the sink. Reaching forward, I flicked on the little light over the mirror. The light took a few minutes to catch up and I was met with a battered face; the lips had a deep cut, where apparently my teeth had penetrated. My left eye was completely shut as the top eyelid was swollen and purple. I looked terrible, but the outside wasn't as bad as I felt on the inside. I had two broken ribs, my left wrist was completely broken and dislocated, my skull was fractured, it was a miracle that I managed to survive the fall back to Earth.

My hair was a deep red and fell loosely over my shoulders; the nurses had cleaned it up when I had been admitted there. It highlighted my pale skin, making me look like a ghost. I knew the paleness wasn't just due to lack of sunlight, it was mostly due to how unwell and beaten I felt. I peered down at the nightgown through the mirror; it didn't fit my curves but hanged loosely, emphasizing that I was still too weak. Trailing my eyes over the skin of my arms, all I could see were blotches of black and blue bruises creating a new layer of skin over what should be. A thick scar ran from my wrist and under to the top of my elbow. No one knew how this had happened, but it healed quickly.

"Oh god," I whispered as another salty tear rolled down my cheek.

The door suddenly opened, flooding the small room with a bright light. Narrowing my eyes, I turned my head to see Kaidan in the doorway wearing his service uniform looking panic. As our eyes met, the fear left his eyes, replaced with sorrow. He was instantly next to me, leaning one hand on the sink and the other smoothing through my hair. "Are you ok?" he whispered, noticing the stray tear on my cheek.

I focused towards on the mirror in front of me, looking at the back of his head. "I was sick." Telling him the truth didn't bother me; every part of me screamed that I could trust him to take care of me and I let him. But something also told me that he'd know if I was lying anyway. Did I lie to him before? Is that how he could see through me?

Kaidan sighed, running his thumb over my cheek and down to my swollen lip. It hurt slightly as he ran his fingers over them, but I didn't care. Ripping my eyes from the mirror, I looked into his. "I thought you ran out on me." He chuckled softly.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled. "With my leg, I don't think I could run anywhere."

That made him laugh louder. "You sound like an old woman." He ran his hands through my hair again.

Leaning towards him, I whispered, "I feel like one."

Kaidan leaned forward too. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and the tingles that ran through me made me weak at the knees. Before he could kiss me, I pulled back. The hurt look in his eyes made me grin. I lifted my finger and flicked him on the nose. "You don't want to be kissing me when I've just been sick, do you?" I said in a teasing tone.

He grinned and looped his hand onto the nape of my neck. He pulled me down so that I was inches from his face. "I'll kiss you, no matter what." His lips pressed to mine, softly. The kiss was sweet, making me want to sink into him and never leave.

Running my hand down his chest, his breath hitched in his throat. I pulled away slightly. My eyes opened so I could see him. "I remember this," I whispered.

And I did, I really did.


End file.
